


Post game interview

by Slant



Series: Townsville Futility [2]
Category: Sports - Fandom, Sports RPF
Genre: Existentialism, Gen, Postmodernism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slant/pseuds/Slant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our fans know that when we look for meaning, we shall find only mocking laughter from the abyss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post game interview

"In your framework it is very well to say that we "played" sportsball, and to ask how I felt the match went."  
The player takes a drag from his cigarette and exhales a long steam of smoke. The smell of cloves dissipates into the still evening air.  
"But from another perspective, thousands of otherwise sensible people have paid through the nose to sit for hours on uncomfortable seats and howl like barbarians[1] at grown men rolling in mud. This is absurdity."

The reporter, not often confronted by the essentially meaningless nature of the events he covers, presses on as if the reply he received was irrelevant.  
"Are you disappointed that you will not be competing for the trophy of sportsball?"  
"The trophy is a fatuous gesture made to an uncaring universe. To compete, or not to compete, the result is the same."

 

[1] The Townsville Futility's supporters had sung a low, hopeless rendition of 'Everyone walks alone.'


End file.
